


What Are You Doing New Year’s Eve?

by Pineau_noir



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: 5+1 Things, Blow Jobs, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss, Thor's space booze, Tipsy Stucky, domestic stucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 14:14:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17245658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pineau_noir/pseuds/Pineau_noir
Summary: The five times Steve and Bucky missed kissing at midnight and the one time they did.





	What Are You Doing New Year’s Eve?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Falcon_chill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Falcon_chill/gifts).



> This is my Cap Secret Santa gift for [Falcon-chill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Falcon_chill). Hope you enjoy it and I hope 2019 is kind to you all!

**One**

“Steve! Steve!” Bucky shouted as he crashed into Steve’s apartment. “Marie at school was telling everybody that you gotta kiss somebody at midnight if you want good luck for the next year. Maybe I can kiss you and you’ll get sick less.”

Steve’s head peeked out from the mound of blankets, his nose as red as the mythical man who delivered presents on Christmas. “It’s worth a try,” he croaked and let out a cough. “But I don’t want you gettin’ sick.”

Bucky straightened up as well as he could. He was only 13 and his voice was going through several different octaves a day, but he had seen a hair _down there_ and his ma was making noise about him becoming a _man_. “I’ll be fine,” he said in what he hoped was a commanding voice. “I never get as sick as you anyhow so it’s worth a little sneezing if you can feel better next year.”

A smile crossed Steve’s face and that made Bucky feel like he was ten feet tall. “Yeah, OK, you lunk. But don’t go whining when you get sick.”

Bucky smiled back at him. His tummy felt a little squrimy and he couldn’t figure out why. “I’ll be fine, Stevie,” he said softly, which made Steve’s smile go shy. “Anything to help you out.”

“Thanks, Buck.”

“We just gotta figure out how we’re gonna convince our ma’s to let us spend tomorrow night together and then we’ll have to stay awake until we hear the church bells ring.”

“I think I can figure something out,” Steve said as he sniffled.

——

“Steven Grant Rogers! Get back in bed!” his ma shouted. 

“But Ma! It’s New Year’s Eve! Bucky said it was bad luck to be stuck in bed! I gotta—” he broke off with a deep, wracking cough. “I gotta get up and do _something_.”

His ma sighed. “Steve. Get back in bed. I’ll go to the Barnes’ and see if Bucky can come stay here for the night and maybe he can read to you. But you’re far too sick to be out of bed.”

Steve gave in, maybe a little too easily if the unimpressed look on his ma’s face was any indication. He shuffled back into his bed, sneezing a few times and wound himself up in blankets to wait for his best friend. 

——

Bucky had been reading to Steve for nearly and hour when his throat was suddenly too dry to continue. “Steve. I gotta go get some water. It’s almost midnight, don’t fall asleep on me, pal.” 

Steve nodded, his eyes a little glassy both from the late hour and his cold. He wiggled himself so he was sitting upright. “Don’ worry Buck,” he slurred a little. “I’ll be here ‘til you get back.”

Bucky looked at him a little suspiciously. “OK Stevie. I’ll make it as quick as possible but I can’t read any more until I’ve gotta glass of water.”

Steve nodded again. “Come back soon, Buck. ‘S almost midnight.”

Bucky crept out with as much stealth as his awkward body could manage. He could only _just_ reach the cabinet where Miz Rogers kept the glasses but he managed to get one down and miss the squeaky part of the floor. The tap let out a little whine but Bucky didn’t figure it would wake her up. He drank his fill and left the glass in the sink to clean the next morning then snuck back into Steve’s tiny room. When he got there, he saw Steve was fast asleep, a little snore on his inhale and a slight wheeze on his exhale. 

Bucky sighed as the church bells started to chime midnight. “Rogers, you punk. I was trying to take care of you,” he muttered. The bells quit tolling and he settled himself into the small space left for him. He threw his arm over Steve’s middle and placed a small kiss on the top of his head. “It’s not midnight and you’re asleep but just in case. Anything to keep you well,” he murmured.

**Two**

Steve was definitely, one hundred percent not glaring daggers at his best friend and his date as they danced. That would be _odd_ and Steve was considered odd enough already. What with his small, delicate frame and his artistic tendencies, he didn’t need to be labeled as anything else, anything that could give him trouble with the law. So no, he was not glowering at Bucky and the dame whose name he had already forgotten. He wasn’t mad at _her_ , that would be stupid. He was mad at his best friend who had no idea Steve had developed feelings when he hit puberty.

The bandleader finished up the song and glanced at the clock. He apparently saw what he was looking for and had the band stay silent.

“Alright you Joe’s and Jane’s. Find a partner because it’s time to blow your wig; it’s almost midnight. So find someone to cozy up to while our resident skin tickler bashes out the beat.”

Steve rolled his eyes. Bucky had somebody to kiss at midnight and Steve had no prospects. He didn’t know why he felt so bereft, it was a situation the two of them had been in many times.

“Ten!” the crowd shouted.

He spared a glance at Bucky.

“Nine!”

He looked back down at his shoes trying to quell his jealousy that he was _not_ going to admit to himself.

“Eight!”

“Seven!” 

“Six!”

Steve clenched his fists and swore to not look over at Bucky again.

“Five!”

“Four!”

He couldn’t help the frown that crossed his face.

“Three!”

“Two!”

He threw caution to the wind and quickly cut his head to stare at Bucky. Who was staring over his gal’s shoulder, looking at Steve. Bucky cocked his head in a “What are you gonna do?” gesture and winked at Steve.

“One!”

“Happy New Year!” The dance-hall exploded into action, men dipping women into deep kisses, women shyly pecking the cheek of the men they were with. The band had apparently given out their kisses because they broke out into a rousing version of _Auld Lang Syne_. Steve glared at the floor before stalking off to go home.

“Steve! Steve!” He was half a block away when he heard Bucky shouting for him. Steve shook his head and kept walking, ignoring the sounds of Bucky running. 

“Steve! The party’s just now starting. Where you headed?” Bucky asked as he quirked his brow in a manner that definitely did not make Steve feel funny. 

“Home, Buck. Think I’m gettin’ sick. You go back. Dance, have fun. Gotta get to sleep,” Steve mumbled.

Bucky reached forward and gently tipped Steve’s face up so they were facing. “OK Stevie. Just wanted to make sure you weren’t sore at me, huh. Can’t have my best guy mad at me in the new year.”

Steve shook his head. “No,” he said on an exhale. “No, Buck. Not mad at you. Just not feelin’ great. I’ll see you around.”

Bucky searched his face, seeking the truth. He dropped his hand back to his side and suddenly shivered. “’K Stevie. Happy New Year?”

Steve nodded. “Happy New Year, jerk.”

Bucky’s laughter followed him home.

**Three**

The Howlies were in various stages of drunk and/or asleep. Steve and Bucky had both consumed the same amount of hooch but for some reason neither of them seemed to feel the effects of alcohol as much. Dum Dum let out a particularly loud snore followed by a large bout of flatulence and Bucky stood up and looked at Steve.

“Rogers. This is ridiculous. It’s _New Year’s Eve_. The guys are all asleep. Let me finally get that kiss at midnight I’ve been dreaming about since we were kids.”

“Kids, Buck?” Steve was unimpressed.

Bucky felt his cheeks heat. “Yeah, Stevie. You remember that first year we found out about kissin’ at midnight; when you were sick and fell asleep?”

Steve nodded, his mouth open a little from surprise. 

They were in the middle of nowhere (Italy or Poland or France), Bucky couldn’t keep up with it. He went wherever Colonel Phillips and Agent Carter pointed Steve. It took Nazis experimenting on him to finally confess his feelings to Steve and damned if he was going to be separated once he found out Steve returned the gushy feelings. So wherever Steve went, Bucky followed. Which at the moment, meant he was surrounded by his team who were unconsciously letting out various sounds from their body.

He walked up to Steve after checking that no one was looking. He cupped Steve’s cheek in his palm. “Yeah, even back then I was real dumb for you, Rogers. Didn’t exactly know how to admit it but you’ve been it for me since I realized what ‘it’ was.” He felt Steve’s cheek move as he watched a shy smile form on Steve’s face.

“Yeah, yeah, let’s go somewhere else,” Steve whispered.

They snuck away to a small grove where they could still hear their teammates but couldn’t actually see them. They were out in the field so they had to make sure _somebody_ was keeping a look-out. Bucky crowded Steve into a tree at the edge of the clearing and kissed him harshly, noticing how their combined breath made clouds in the cold air. He slipped his thigh between Steve’s legs to gently rub at his crotch. Steve was, unsurprisingly, half hard. The serum boosted Steve’s libido and he got up and off easily. But he could go multiple times so Bucky had no complaints.

A few minutes of grinding later had Steve panting and Bucky wanting to get his mouth on him. He was thankful that the snow that had plagued them for the last month had finally abated and most of it had melted. 

Steve let out a loud groan at a particularly enthusiastic hump. “Steve!” he hissed. “Don’t wake everybody up!” 

Steve had the decency to clack his mouth shut and nuzzled at Bucky’s ear. “So— sorry Buck. Just feels so fucking good.”

“Baby. Steve. Baby you gotta let me suck you. Please baby, you’re driving me wild,” Bucky spat out. Then under his breath, “If you can be quiet.”

Bucky felt Steve’s head nod and he leaned back to give him a sweet kiss to try and calm them both down. Steve was panting and tried to deepen the kiss, but Bucky was on a mission. “Steve, sweetheart. Are you sure you can be quiet on your own?”

Steve nodded again. “Promise, Buck. I’ll be as quiet as a church mouse.”

Bucky glanced down at his wrist watch. “We’ve got a few minutes before midnight Stevie. Really wanna kiss you at midnight. I’m gonna need to you keep an eye on the time, baby. Can you do that?”

“Yeah, yeah. Sounds good. Whatever you want me to do Buck,” Steve gasped out. 

Bucky knelt and gently cupped Steve through his pants, making him huff out a shaky breath. He laid his cheek against his hip bone and watched Steve’s dick twitch as he kept his gentle hold. He smirked as his hips started to thrust against Bucky's face.

“Getting impatient there, Stevie?” he asked making Steve whine.

“Come on, Buck. It’s cold and if you want to kiss me at midnight, you have a limited window for teasing,” Steve growled.

“Take yourself out for me?” Bucky asked, voice sweet as sugar.

Steve huffed out a laugh. “How did you get so good at this?” he asked.

“You’re just easy, Stevie.”

Then Bucky stopped teasing because Steve had done as he was asked. A mere inch from his mouth was Steve’s cock, dark pink and so warm he could feel the heat through the cold air. He had to take a quick moment to rub his dick through his pants. _There, there buddy,_ he thought to himself. _You’ll get yours after we take care of Steve._ It twitched in what he imagined was sorrow. Without giving himself much more thought, he closed the distance between his mouth and Steve. 

He took his time with the suck job, enjoying the soft huffs and groans he could pull out of Steve. They didn’t have a lot of time or energy for much more than handjobs when they were out in the field, so Bucky wanted to savor the experience. Plus he knew Steve would give as good as he got. He alternated between short, quick bobbing and swallowing Steve down as far as he could take him then slowly pulling his mouth off. He let his hands roam, reaching up his shirt to pinch at his nipples, dragging his nails down Steve’s abs and hip bones, then moving down to roll his balls gently. 

“Buck. Buck. Gonna. _Fuck_ I’m close,” Steve whispered, taking his promise to be quiet seriously. Bucky finally picked a technique to stick with, bobbing his head and using his free hand to stroke what he couldn’t fit. He gave a little hum to encourage Steve to come when he was ready. Steve’s hips were moving in little micro-thrusts and Bucky appreciated the effort Steve was taking in trying not to choke him. The hand that was not on Steve’s dick moved to Steve’s perfect ass and helped him thrust at the speed and depth that was comfortable for them both.

What seemed like forever but in reality was only a minute later, Steve gasped out a curse and filled Bucky’s mouth with his bitter release. Bucky gentled his mouth and sucked Steve through the aftershocks, then sat back on his heels to take Steve in. He was leaning against the tree gasping for air, with one hand digging a gouge into the tree and the other hand in his hair, mussing the blond strands. When Steve looked down at Bucky, he gave him a self satisfied smirk.

“Feel good, sweetheart?” he drawled out. Steve’s eyes got big and he started to chuckle. 

“Damn, Buck. I forgot how good you were at that,” he whispered.

“What time is it, doll?”

Steve looked at his watch and his face fell. “It’s five past,” he admitted with a frown. “’M sorry Buck. I know that’s not what you had planned.” He perked up a little and gave Bucky a devilish grin. “But hey, _technically_ you were kissing a part of me at midnight?”

Bucky growled at him. “Sucking your dick is not the same and you know it, Rogers.”

Steve kept grinning at him and helped him up. “Come on. Let me help you out.”

**Four**

Midnight in Bucharest came and went. Bucky slept through it all.

Midnight in New York came and went. Steve was awake but in bed, not feeling up to any celebrations, not with Bucky still out there. 

**Five**

After the fight with Tony, after Bucky’s incredibly stupid idea of freezing himself, after Shuri and Wanda had figured out how to remove all of Hydra’s traps, Bucky and Steve were finally together, trying to figure out how to adjust to their relationship in the 21st century. Things were going well, better than Steve had hoped for. Bucky wasn’t the same, he would never be the same, but Steve had changed too. They were adapting to the changes and learning about the new person the other had become.

King T’Challa had been extremely generous in his gift of a suite of rooms for them to live in. Steve wasn’t always there, he still felt the urge to do the right thing, but Bucky was making a home for them. They had separate bedrooms but they had made their way up to kissing in the living room and holding hands under the table at dinner. Steve couldn’t remember feeling this happy since before the war. 

He and Bucky were cuddling on their plush couch when he heard a soft knock at the door. Bucky shrugged at Steve’s questioning look and tilted his head to indicate _Steve_ should be the one to answer the door. He gave Bucky a little smile and disentangled their limbs to pad to the door. He opened it and was surprised to find Shuri.

She looked in at Bucky and gave him a small smile “My brother is having a few people gather in the main hall to celebrate the changing of the year. He said I could invite you both so consider this your official invitation. There is no dress-code but I will send a tailor so neither of you look like sad white boys. Only those who are friendly to us all will be in attendance. I hope to see you there.”

Then she winked at Steve, turned on her heel, and left.

Steve gaped at Bucky who just shrugged. “I’m game if you are, champ.”

“Sure,” he said. “Maybe we can finally get that kiss at midnight.”

——

Steve felt _great_. Steve couldn’t remember feeling this great before. Steve wondered why he was suddenly thinking about himself in third person.

Bucky saw Steve wave and walked over to him. He leaned up to place a gentle kiss on Steve’s cheek. “Shuri’s guy did great,” he said. “You look almost respectable, Rogers.”

Steve giggled. “You…you look beautiful Buck. So pretty with your hair and your eyes and so soft I wanna use you as a blanket.”

Bucky let out a chuckle. “Did Thor’s space booze get you all tipsy baby?” Steve lurched at him and wrapped his arms as tight as he could manage. 

“You should get a cup too, Buck. We’re safe as houses here and I know neither of us has been properly soused since the 40s.”

Bucky eyed him suspiciously. “You tryin’ to get me drunk, Steve?”

Steve just giggled as a reply. He let Bucky go only to knock their shoulders together. He clearly misjudged his strength and Bucky had to take a step to keep his balance. “Settle down there, tiger,” he said. “Don’t go makin’ me look like the drunk one.”

Steve thought that was the _funniest_ thing he had ever heard. It took him a full minute for him to quit laughing. Thor’s space booze was _aces_. He half pulled Bucky over to the table where Okoye was guarding it.

“Jesus, Steve! They’ve got the Dora Milaje guarding the booze?”

Okoye gave him a stern look. “This is too strong for mortals. My king enjoys a little of it when he has time to relax but he worries that it would harm others. So yes, I attend to the alcohol to keep people safe.”

Bucky shrugged at her. “Am I considered ‘not quite mortal’ enough?”

She nodded. Steve punched the air in victory. “Shots, Buck!” he shouted.

Okoye raised her eyebrows and Steve whispered, “Shots, Buck.”

Bucky shook his head at his ridiculous and drunk guy and let Okoye pour him a drink.

——

“Bucky, it’s almost midnight! We gotta kiss! Nobody’s gonna think it’s weird or gross!”

Steve was so funny when he was drunk. Hell, _T’challa_ was a comedian after a couple of drinks. Bucky was so happy he could sing. So he did.

    Maybe it's much too early in the game  
Ah, but I thought I'd ask you just the same  
What are you doing New Year's, New Year's Eve?  


Steve swayed in place and looked at Bucky like he had invented love. The way Bucky felt, he _had_ invented love. He kept humming and gathered Steve against him so they could sway together.

“’M real happy here, Stevie.”

“Me too, Buck.” Steve smiled down at Bucky and kissed his nose. Bucky gave a tiny squeak and a full body shake that made him aware of the main downside of drinking too much.

“Gotta pee. Be back to kiss you,” he said as he kissed Steve’s cheek. “Right at midnight this time. Gonna do right by you, make an honest man outta you.”

Steve closed his eyes and sighed. “Yeah. But go pee first. Not into watersports.”

That set Bucky off into belly-laughs that made his problem worse. He checked the time and decided he had plenty of time to be back for his midnight kiss.

Unfortunately he had miscalculated the distance to the bathroom and as he entered the hall he heard the cheers of “Happy New Year” and his heart sunk. He ran over to Steve who was pouting. “Steve, kiss me! It’s close enough!” he begged.

Steve glared at him. “I love you Buck, but your bladder is a real cock block.”

That set Bucky off into so much laughter he couldn’t stand, and Steve’s drunk, heavy ass started laughing at Bucky on the floor, and he decided his best course of action was to just lie next to Bucky.

They were still giggling on the floor when Shuri walked over to them. “Well at least you’re not _sad_ ,” she said with a smirk. “Get up before my brother bans you from all state dinners. You are both too entertaining to be banned. State dinners are incredibly boring.”

**Plus One**

“We’re cursed on New Year’s Eve,” Steve said as he slouched down into Bucky’s side. “Not even gonna try it,” he declared.

“Stevie, baby, everything is finally different. We fought that big purple douchebag, somehow you mended things with Tony, I’m an Avenger now, and we live in Tony’s big house.”

Steve snorted. “Don’t let Tony hear you call it a ‘big house’. He’ll be put out.”

Bucky rolled his eyes. “Can’t believe after everything we’ve gone through, this is our life now,” he admitted.

Steve looked around at the room they were in. It was larger than the entire floor of the tenement he and his ma had lived in. Bright sunshine streamed through the floor-to-ceiling windows and he was on a sofa that was a soft as a cloud. But more than all of the material things, he had James Buchanan Barnes, his soul mate, his _Bucky_ wrapped around him. His friends were his team and he could love Bucky out in the open.

“It’s pretty great,” he whispered and smiled at Bucky.

——

“So Cap, you and Bucky gonna mack on each other at midnight tomorrow?” Scott asked as they sparred. 

Steve ducked a punch (Scott _had_ to quit telegraphing his moves) and kicked out to knock the other man on his ass. “We haven’t had much luck on New Year’s Eve. Not that it’s any of your business.” He reached down to help Scott up. “Come on, let’s try that again. But instead of doing what you just did, let me show you how to do it better.”

——

“James, do you have any plans for tomorrow night,” Natasha asked as she kneaded her dough. She and Bucky were trying to work through some of their trauma with baking. Bucky wasn’t sure how well it worked but they had made some great bread. They were currently making brioche so they could make French toast on New Year’s Day morning. 

He shrugged at Natasha. “Dunno. Steve’s been making noise about staying in, getting to sleep early.” 

“That’s dumb,” she said in a clipped voice. “Is that what _you_ want to do?”

Bucky smiled at her. “Honestly, I’m happy with whatever we do. I stopped believing that a kiss at midnight would bring me luck in the new year a long time ago. I would be as happy to kiss him as I would to sleep next to him while he drools.”

Natasha let out a little “hurmf” at that. “Whatever you want to do, James.”

——

Steve _should_ have known his teammates were up to something. Tony had been noticeably absent, his secret keeping skills were known to be terrible. Then Peter kept squeaking when he saw Steve and Bucky together. Even Carol would break out into a big smile when she saw Steve and Bucky. When Steve tried to confront Scott, he just let out a squeak and made himself tiny. 

Bucky was as in the dark as Steve, but he knew they were planning something. When Steve asked if he knew what was going on Bucky just shook his head and said “I dunno but Nat’s acting all squirrely”.

Finally it was a quarter till midnight on New Year’s Eve and Steve and Bucky were in their little apartment. They heard a knock and played a quick game of “Rock, Paper, Scissors” to determine who would answer. Steve lost, as he always did, and opened the door to see a shining silver cart that had a bottle of champagne in a silver bucket filled with ice. He raised his eyebrow and turned to look at Bucky.

Bucky got up and snaked his arms around Steve’s middle and rested his chin on Steve’s shoulder; something that was sweet enough to be worth the pain of a pointy jaw. “What is that?” he asked.

Steve shrugged. “Probably not gonna kill us. Beyond that it just looks like some bubbly.” 

The cart lurched forward and Steve let out a very manly sound; definitely not a shriek. The cart moved until it was in the foyer of their apartment. Scott suddenly appeared to hand them a box of chocolate covered strawberries, and shrank back down just as suddenly as the door slammed shut.

Bucky smirked at Steve. “Got some real weird friends there, Rogers.”

Steve frowned. “They’re _your_ friends too, Buck.”

Bucky kept smirking. “But I only inherited them. You _picked_ them.”

Steve let out a sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose. “I’ll give you that one,” he conceded. “Want me to open the champagne? You can have first dibs on the strawberries.” Bucky perked up at that, his sweet tooth being a well documented fact.

“Yeah, warn me of the pop?” he asked.

“Course.”

They got into their goodies and the room lights dimmed. “Dammit, FRIDAY, you aren’t supposed to be able to do that,” Steve complained.

“Sorry, Captain. Boss thought giving you a nice night was worth a few minutes of bending the rules,” she answered.

Steve looked at Bucky who had two chocolate covered strawberries shoved in his mouth. “You OK with that?” he asked. 

Bucky nodded and grunted a little. He finished chewing and looked up at the ceiling. “FRIDAY how long are you here?” 

“Until 12:01.”

“Stevie, that’s fine. It’s not like it’s Stark counting down for us.”

Steve groaned. “Yeah, that would be…not ideal.”

Then a light was projected on the wall counting down the minutes until midnight. Steve grabbed the flutes that were helpfully on the cart and poured a glass for them both. He snagged a strawberry from Bucky. They sipped and ate until there were 30 seconds remaining.

“This is it,” Steve whispered, laughter evident in his voice. “Let’s see if we can get it right this time.”

“Yeah, it’s only taken us 90 years to kiss at midnight.” Bucky moved into Steve’s space, nuzzling at his nose.

FRIDAY started the countdown and Bucky started to kiss Steve. Steve kept the kisses light and chaste until FRIDAY hit “One” and then he licked at Bucky’s lips, asking him to open them. He did and their first kiss of the new year was wet and slick and tasted of chocolate and strawberries. It was everything Steve had ever wanted.

**Author's Note:**

> I could not have done this without my buds, [Coldwinterrose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eris13/pseuds/coldwinterrose), [Sable](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lecroixss), and [Jay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mortenavida), with a special thanks to Coldwinterrose for the beta read. Thanks to the mods of the Captain America Secret Santa. It was super fun!


End file.
